Season X
This page is under construction. Season X (Season 10), 'also known as Out of Time, is the tenth major update that Fortnite released on August 1, 2019. The Battle Pass costs 950 V-bucks. In this season, the title says Out of Time means is referring the future and the past, means that all the locations removed in the past might come back in a new look. As we have seen, we have seen Dusty Depot before it was exploded by the meteor and changed into Dusty Divot. The meteor was frozen into time. Starting on the first week of the season, one of the buildings inside Dusty Divot has changed, it has a second layer now, the gap in the gray building is closed, we are in the Stage 2 in the changes. And a Riftbeacon was built by someone (rumor says is The Visitor) in Neo Tilted, the Riftbeacon shoot some-kind of laser on the sky which made a small rift which turned Neo Tilted into Tilted Town. In this location, we cannot build neither break anything inside it. Paradise Palms' signs background changed into a moisty-kind of look, one of the houses near Paradise Palms has one of the trees in Moisty Mire., hinting that Moisty Mire coming back. On one of the castles near Polar Peak, has a toilet on the top of the castle, hinting Flush Factory coming back. There is a mini Risky Reels with the sign that Risky Reels owns where Risky Reels was, hinting Risky coming back to Fortnite! The meteor we noticed in the trailer is getting closer, might hinting the meteor will crash back into Dusty Depot again, and transform it back to Dusty Divot. Battle Pass Cosmetics Free Pass Cosmetics Other Rewards Missions Daily and Weekly Challenges was replaced by Missions. Missions have 12 challenges including Prestiges. Prestiges are upgraded versions of the original challenges in the Missions. Teasers Map Changes Videos Facts * On the first teaser, we saw the old location, Dusty Depot from Season 3 means Dusty Depot might return back to the Fortnite in Season 10! * On the second teaser, one of the logos next to the robot is the logo of the skin, The Visitor from Season 4. * On the third teaser, we could see the Season 5 Battlepass skin, Drift in a dark form. And there is a rumor that the right Battlepass skin is the Season 5 Battlepass Skin, Ragnorak in a unmasked, spooky form. After the season prevails, it looks like it is another style of Eternal Voyager. * On the fourth teaser, we could see some old skins like Dark Voyager '(now known as Eternal Voyager) and Sparkle Specialist (now known as Sparkle Supreme) in another different kind of style, and old seasons theme like the snow referring to Season 2/7. * The new location, Tilted Town is the first area which the player can't build or either damage the buildings inside the area. There is a glitch found in V10.00 patch where you can build into Tilted Town. * The buildings in Dusty Depot has changed position unlike the Dusty we seen in Season 3. * A lot of players hated the new vehicle introduced in Season X, B.R.U.T.E.